


Pasados

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali y Kayn siendo niños adorables, Angst, Family moments, Flashbacks, Gen, Master and student dynamic, Past, Shen siendo un desastre, Zed Best dad, mayyn siendo la perra fria que es
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Recuerdos del pasado, que se mantienen un presentes en la mente de quienes lo vivieron.[ Extras que se fueron escribiendo para el Fic "Los Tres caminos" ]
Relationships: Akali & Kennen & Shen, Akali & Shen (League of Legends), Shen/Zed (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn & Zed
Series: Los tres caminos [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/643649
Kudos: 8





	1. Con Urgencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Fecha de publicación original, 29 de Abril de 2018 ]

Un golpe seco y un quejido se escuchan por toda la habitación, ocasionando un pequeño eco que se aminora al chocar con los libros de esa sala de lectura.  
La pieza se encontraba solo iluminada por un par de velas y su fuego solía tintinear de vez en cuando.

—De nuevo—.

—Maestro, ya es tarde...—. La suave voz pedía un descanso, se escuchaba algo quebrada y exhausta.

—Dije, de nuevo—. Más su acompañante parecía exigente. No habría descanso hasta que lo que estudiaban quedara bien aprendido.

Un suspiro resuena y el sonido de las hojas de aquel viejo libro se agitan.

—Kayn, si quieres mantener tu origen como un secreto debes mejorar ese acento que tienes—.

—Pero maestro Zed—. El alumno baja de golpe el libro que tenía en manos. —¡Ya sé hablar Jonio! Batalle mas de un año en dominarlo—.

—Pero lo hablas terrible. Cualquiera fuera de la orden sabría que no eres natal de Jonia y si descubren que naciste en Noxus...—. El maestro de la sombra hace una pausa antes de proseguir. —No te harían nada bueno—.

—Me matarían—. La mirada del joven Kayn se oscurece mientras bajaba la cabeza. La luz de las velas iluminaban su rostro, jugaban con las sombras ante ese movimiento.

—Exacto. ¿Quieres que eso pase?—. Zed caminó hasta pararse enfrente del escritorio donde su joven estudiante leía. Su mirada era fría, denotando lo inflexible que era ahora. No estaría en negociación esas clases particulares que le proporcionaba al menor, menos cedería aunque fuera tarde. ¿Qué más daba si era más tarde que media noche?. Esto era urgente.

—… No, yo no quiero eso—. La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero era sincera. Kayn no iba a rendirse cuando su maestro le había dado tantos propósitos diferentes en su nueva vida.

—Entonces, vamos a seguir estudiando hasta que nadie pueda adivinar que tu no eres natal de esta parte del continente. Ahora; ¿Qué es lo que dice aquí?—. Zed se inclina y señala un párrafo de ese antiguo libro.

La voz del menor recitaba lo mejor que podía aquel poema jonio que tenía enfrente, tardando en dar la pronunciación correcta.

—...Xah—.

—No, en esta parte decimos: “Zha”—. Zed interrumpe su lectura para corregir—

— ¿Chaa?—. Kayn le mira con duda, intentando pronunciar de mejor forma.

—Zha. Intenta ser menos nasal… “Zha”—. El maestro se acerca, y con su dedo índice levanta la punta de la nariz de Kayn. —Repite de nuevo: Zha—.

—Zhaaaaa—. Kayn no puede evitar reír ante el gesto de su tutor.

—Mejor—. Zed lo confirma, sonriendo discreto por el avance de su alumno.

—¡Asombroso! Soy el mejor, ¿no?—.

—Calmate egocéntrico—. Zed mueve el dedo que sostiene la punta de la nariz de Kayn hasta su frente. —Repítelo de nuevo, hasta que me convenzas de que toda tu vida has vivido en esta región—. Y al sentenciar eso da un pequeño golpe en esa enorme frente.

Kayn continúa repitiendo ese viejo poema jonio, cada vez con más fluidez y borrando con cada intento ese tosco acento noxiano que había tenido desde que llegó a la Orden.

Zed no lo dice en voz alta, pero estaba tan orgulloso de su joven estudiante.


	2. Un recuerdo bajo tus ojos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Fecha de publicación original 11 De Mayo del 2019. La historia de "El arco y el Kunai" no había salido aún ]

Un aullido atroz perturbó el silencio del interior en la cueva. Hoy el clima no parecía ayudar en nada, las montañas de Navori eran inclementes, el viento frío golpeaba sus rostro y sus heridas. El lamento que se desgarraba con fuerza en el exterior, parecía ser un reflejo de lo que sentían los pocos habitantes de esa pequeña morada.

Alrededor de todo Navori se escondían pequeñas estancias de descanso puestas por la kinkou durante años, eran tantas, que a veces el mismo Kusho las olvidaba con los años. Pero la morada de la cueva del lobo blanco era especial; era el refugio de emergencia. Solo Mayyn, kennen y Shen la conocían.

Tal vez… alguna vez Zed supo de su ubicación.

Tal vez la había olvidado, pues las veinte personas presentes estaban aún intactas en su interior.

Mayyn estaba junto al fuego, a su lado Akali miraba atenta la llama.

Habían logrado preparar algo de comer. Era más caldo que comida, pero un bocado tibio para sus estómagos vacíos siempre se agradecía. El olor parecía ser un bálsamo para las heridas, los que no se apilaban juntos para mantener el calor, se hallaban alrededor del fuego.

Excepto…Shen.

Una cortada horrible que pudo haberle costado un ojo se paseaba fresca aún por su rostro, al menos, había logrado devolver una similar a su agresor, un recuerdo de por vida de su **traición**

Su mirada se hallaba pérdida, cabizbajo en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera el caldo con la humilde porción de fideos atraía su atención. Simplemente, actuaba en modo automático.

Tomaba un bocado, lo soplaba, y lo comía. Todo, mientras miraba hacia la nada en el exterior.

Capas de nieve fresca se acumulaban en la entrada del escondite.

Unos pasos a su espalda llaman su nula atención. Shen se gira para ver de quién se trata, es el puño de la sombra.

Mayyn, quien llevaba una perpetua expresión de rabia en su rostro, parece hoy más cansada. Toma un espacio al lado del joven, y habla con calma.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, ojo del crepúsculo?—.

Shen se queda estático, mira con incredulidad a la mujer.

— ¿Qué..?—.

— Tú eres el nuevo ojo del crepúsculo, Kusho está muerto —. La sola mención de Kusho hace que todos guarden silencio. Shen….siente.

Algo frío se clava en su pecho, la herida en su rostro parece palpitar. Sus nudillos se tensan. Kusho, su padre, está muerto, junto a un montón de miembros de su clan, su familia.

— Tú heredas su título —. Continuó Mayyn.

— Jamás fui nombrado por él, según...mi padre, no estaba listo, yo...solo soy nadie —. Las palabras salen de su boca, su voz parece quebrarse. Pero logra mantenerse compuesto.

Mayyn mira a Shen a los ojos, ha sido una mujer directa toda su vida.

— Kusho está muerto—. Su voz también suena quebrada.— Ya no importa lo que él opine —.

Y entonces, se arrodilla delante de Shen.

— Yo Mayyn, puño de la sombra, te reconozco como mi líder —.

La expresión de Shen grita en silencio que pare, no puede con esa responsabilidad, apena tiene veintitrés estaciones. Su padre había heredado el título casi a sus treinta. Guiado de la mano de su abuelo.

Pero Mayyn continúa, decidida.

— Te reconozco como el único ojo del crepúsculo, cuyo equilibrio es inmutable y protegerá el mundo terrenal como el espiritual con su juicio —.

Shen quiere correr, quiere lanzarse desde el barranco, siente una presión horrible en su pecho, pero el maldito entrenamiento cumple, y se encuentra estático. Incluso cuando Kennen se acerca, Shen parece demostrar calma.

Kennen, parece verlo con verdadera tristeza, su mirada siempre ha sido sincera.

— El corazón de la tormenta te acompañará en todo, como único ojo del crepúsculo —.

Shen, se siente morir en ese momento.

…

Las voces en el interior volvieron a retomar las conversaciones. El olor del caldo llena el ambiente. Shen ahora esta más cerca de la entrada. El tazón de madera en sus manos es lo único que lo mantiene ahí, la tibieza de aquel contacto lo mantiene en el mundo real.

Unos pequeños pasos interrumpen su crisis, Shen los reconoce, aún están llenos de errores. Puede leer de quién se trata, así que se esfuerza por qué Akali no le encuentre llorando. Y finge que no la ha notado.

— Psss psss—.

Shen voltea, y le hace un gesto, para que se acerque. Akali tiene apenas ocho primaveras, ha llorado tanto por su padre. Incluso ha tenido el valor de consolar a Shen fuera de la vista de su madre. La inocencia infantil aún está intacta dentro de aquel caos.

— El viento de afuera me impidió oírte —. Mintió Shen.

Akali se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo?—.

— Claro que si, dime —. No puede tratarla mal. Nunca lo haría, o eso se promete.

— Papá decía que serías un buen heredero, siempre se lo decía al maestro Kusho y a mamá —.

Shen siente como su corazón se detiene un momento.

Akali lleva en sus manos su propio tazón de caldo. Planeaba quedarse a su lado. Él decide respirar de nuevo.

— tú papá siempre tenía la razón...—. y Shen hablaba con franqueza.

Akali solo asiente. Intenta contener algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con golpear sus pestañas.

— Y yo creo en eso… vas..a ser un buen ojo —.

Ella sonríe, es una sonrisa rota… apagada. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y había pagado las consecuencias también, se preguntaba si podría volver alguna vez a sonreír y reír como antes.

Shen solo asiente. Y acaricia sus cabellos por encima de la coronilla.

— Gracias...—. Shen exhala. Siente un enorme peso en sus hombros.

No puede decepcionarlos.

Akali le devuelve de nuevo otra dulce expresión, y se queda a su lado, para brindarle compañía.


End file.
